


Golden Boy Whump

by SuperSilverSpy



Series: Golden Boy Whump [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Batman Bingo, Brotherly Bonding, Dehydration, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Has PTSD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson Whump Bingo, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson- centric, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Swears, More tags to be added, SilverGrayson, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, SuperSilverSpy, Tarantula Trauma, Torture, h/c, that’s why it’s rated T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy
Summary: It’s Dick Grayson Whump BingoRequest in the first chapter[STILL OPEN]
Relationships: Dick Grayson and Everyone
Series: Golden Boy Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954681
Comments: 102
Kudos: 238





	1. Requests

Centered around Dick Grayson, my favorite batboy, please make your requests as specific as possible.

No out of canon ships, updates once a month.

Table of Contents

1\. Kick Them While They Are Down: Why Even Try? (Part 1)

2\. Chained to a Bed: Left to Suffer (Part 1)

3\. Kick Them While They Are Down: Why Even Try? (Part 2)


	2. Kick Them While They Are Down: Why Even Try? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prompt "Dick is down going to pass out in a minute and the batfam are on the comms trying to reach him and the villain taunts Dick with secrets he kept from his family"
> 
> Enjoy!

There was someone new in town, and nobody was liking it. 

The attacks were uncoordinated, seemingly at random. They all had one thing in common though. Each served to weaken a Bat in some way or another. From places where certain bats were orphaned, to crow bars, fear toxin, and save-either-civilian-or-bat situations. Whoever this new enemy was, they’d certainly done their research. So far, the bats have been able to stop the operations with minimal civilian casualties and injuries, but at great personal cost in the trauma department. Despite knowing this, and having much more unaccounted for emotional demons, Dick came all the way from Blud to help. 

Sliding through the shadows, Nightwing activated his coms just in time for a check in.

“What the h*** are you doing here?” Came the welcoming response.

He grinned, “wouldn’t miss it for the world”

“Knowing Grayson, I’m sure it was under the delusions of collaborating with us in that absurdly intimate manner of his”

“Names.”

“Hey! Well it’s a good way to get two bats with one stone”

“Me three” looks like Red Robin is apparently in town as well.

“Can it replacement, you don’t count”

“Jay-”

“How do you know he wasn’t leaving  _ you _ out Hood?” Dami was so not in the mood.

“I wa-”

“Why are you all so desperate to be hit by rocks?” Oracle butted in, “and since when did N’s approval become as important as B’s? Plus, I think we all know who’s  _ really  _ his favorite.”

Ohhh, she was gonna pay for that. Though, honestly Dick probably deserved it in some way or another. What’d he do this time? Doesn’t matter, he’d fix it later. For now they had a mission to complete.

“Hey! First of all, it was an  _ expression,  _ that I batified. Two bats. One is family bonding, the other is the current baddie. Both are going down  _ tonight _ . Second of all, I’m not B. I love you all equally.”

“Did he just say ‘batified’?” 

The clamoring in his ear was already giving him a headache and they hadn’t even started yet. The Boy Wonder groaned, it was going to be a long night.

~~——————————————————~~   


They all had crap, secrets and trauma, that few even knew of. Dick probably knew most all of their problems, as he’d been there to help each one through them at one point or another. No one but the ones who’d hurt him knew even a little of his own issues. Only he knew the whole story. 

No one could’ve really been prepared for what was about to go down this night, but the Golden Boy had had a pretty good idea and so had taken precautions. He’d made sure to inject himself with the fear toxin antidote ahead of time, he’d done some meditating and temporary acceptance of past hurts, making sure they stayed in the past where they belonged so as not to cloud his future. Then, in true bat fashion, he’d locked them all away in that little box that came in handy when he had to say, go undercover “for the greater good”-and threw away the key. 

Not to mention forcing himself through a couple of his past triggers for good measure. Dick was practically raised by the Bat, of course he had plans and preparation. Checked and double checked so as to control all variables possible, it was pretty much second nature by now.

Even so, it was not enough for when the big baddie himself found the first Robin.

Standing surrounded by the limp forms of his designated group of thugs, listening to the radical chaos that was batfam coms. Nightwing had just done his part, and was presently preparing to aid the others while sporting a bruised rib or so and what may have been a mild concussion (in true Golden Boy fashion of course,) when it happened.

A viable small army practically flooded the warehouse, ninja-like mercenaries engaging from seemingly nowhere, then somehow appearing seemingly everywhere. Dick wasn’t the only one being bombarded by them, if the clattering over coms was anything to go by.

They came in waves, blades arcing through the air. He dealt with the first two quickly, blocking, electrocuting, and flipping behind them to deliver incapacitating blows. The next three were dealt with similarly, with little added fair in his twists and spins.

Each wave seemed to be deadlier than the last, seeing as it was taking him longer...or maybe it was he who was weakening. (It might’ve been that the numbers were increasing) Dick wasn’t sure, but the blade now lodged in his side from the last several made it hard to be sure of anything.

He stumbled, lashing out fiercely at the half dozen remaining. They took advantage when he nearly overbalanced. With a knee to his abdomen and left escrima being swiftly knocked away, he was decidedly  _ not  _ having a good time.

“Halt.” Came a voice deceptively sweet, and mocking. The figures stepped back, fading not quite completely into the shadows to form a loose circle around them.

The bearer of said voice emerged to stand before the now down-to-one-knee vigilante. “He’s  _ mine,”  _ came the hiss from the apparent leader of this whole mess.

“I’m…” Dick gasped, knuckles whitening against his remaining stick, “no one’s”

The growl in that statement was a warning, for when the Boy Wonder lunged forward. Escrima crackling with electricity, eyes burning heatedly behind the domino, left arm around damaged middle. 

Dodging smoothly and blocking quickly, the newcomer simply evaded. Waiting for Bludhaven’s self appointed hero to make a mistake, but this was Dick Grayson and he wasn’t about to fail. Being the man that he is, the others didn’t know how he’d been faring. So if no one had found him yet, then they were surely busy enough. He had to keep the attention on himself.

So came the words.

“The other little birdies haven’t been informed of your condition no doubt. Likely because you’ve already figured out they’re occupied at the moment” He could practically  _ hear  _ the grin that accompanied that statement. Nevertheless, Dick did not flag. He was prepared for the guessing of thoughts, the trying to get inside his head that he’d dealt with so many times before.

“You always try to do everything to help them, to save them. No matter what your personal feelings” Dick lashed out again, sweat pooling uncomfortably as he fought on, pain radiating from the wound. “You couldn’t possibly be that happy all the time, they know it, and you know they know it. Your brothers aren’t there for you, your supposed father doesn’t care.”

Dick was in the zone, a combat version of tunnel vision. He staunchly ignored the pain, the thoughts, the Voice. 

“You know why, you don’t deserve it and you never will” He was slowing, adrenaline could only get one so far. His awareness extended enough for the clamouring of other voices yelling something in his ear.

(“Ni...ng, c...me i-n!”

“Sta… re-”)

“It was your fault, everything always is. Bruce was right to replace you, the others may have been innocent, but he knew” yes he did, didn’t he? Was Dick really so unworthy that- no. His resolve hardened for a fraction of a second, but it was enough. “Robin was not his to give, he knew what it meant and he gave it away, like you were nothing. Just the first, the worst, the one who needed countless others to take the name you could never live up to.”

He was dizzy, concussed, and bleeding. Aches and pains from numerous nicks and cuts littered his battered, bruised body. “f*** you!” he ground out, so done with this.

“Ah ah ah,” the figure responded, voice lilting. “I’m not done yet”

(“Gold-ie...he…!”)

A single push was enough to send The Boy Wonder crashing to the ground. “Just think, what would the great Batman think about the little incident in Blud with Blockbuster, hmm?”

“All those innocent people dead, because of you.  _ You  _ let her kill him, not to mention letting her do far more than that”

(“Gr...on! I...mand...ow”

“Na…”)

Dick struggled helplessly on the ground, head pounding. The figure was leaning into his chest, purposely driving the knife in further as the cold, uncaring blank gaze of the simple mask hovered menacingly above him.

“They would all be  _ so  _ disappointed, the first Robin isn’t supposed to be the victim,  _ you  _ are supposed to be good enough to recognize your own girlfriend. Weren’t you trained by the world’s greatest detective? Wasn’t that your  _ job?” _

The voice was right about some of that, but not- not-, it  _ wasn’t r-  _ it just _ wasn’t _ .

(“Tra...ng no-”)

His vision blurred. The din of his anxious family fading into background noise. He wanted so desperately to tell them he was okay, but it was just so  _ hard _ . The figure let up, only to stalk towards him again, doubling in the corner of his vision. Grabbing Dick’s face in an iron grip, their words washed over him-

“It was  _ rape  _ little birdie, don’t deny it” the voice said softly, with an underlying firm tone. He jerked sluggishly, trying to get away.

“I know you do,” continued the voice in that way it was supposed to be soothing but sounded creepy instead, “deep in the dark recesses of your mind. Always the actor, aren’t you, loverboy? Pretending all the time for everyone around you, and it works doesn’t it?”

Somewhere, distantly, he knew he was hyperventilating. What he probably should do vs. what he felt like doing however…

“They don’t care!” The exclamation jerked him harshly back from the edge, “and why should they? It’s your fault so many died, you’re a murderer at heart, though your dysfunctional so called family can’t see it. We are both aware of what they  _ do _ know however…”

The lilting voice grated on what was left of his nerves, and Dick resisted- even as he knew the words were true.

“You aren’t there for them, never have been and never will” the last vestiges of the distressed vigilante’s consciousness began to dissipate, tears streaming invisibly behind the mask. “A terrible brother, and an even worse superhero, you could never save that which mattered most”

He drifted off, the terrible voice still whispering in his ear…

“You could never be good enough, so why even try?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was the longest fic I've ever written  
> There might've been a little repetition, (and I didn't edit)  
> But that's what happens when you write the beginning and the end first cause I was lazy...  
> Anyway, the rule is I will always write a sequel for anything I write if at least 5 people ask for one  
> It may take a while, but it'll happen  
> If it's for a BTHB like this, then everyone else can give me suggestions,  
> But if the person who requested the square asks for a sequel  
> They get to choose what happens in it
> 
> Stay whelmed!  
> -Silver


	3. Chained to a Bed: Left to Suffer (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Dick with his fam rescuing and then taking good care of him? More specifically, if you'd like, could you do something with Dick being chained there for a long time, and by the time his brothers and Bruce find him, he's weak and in bad shape, and really touch-starved? Maybe he'd been left alone and for dead (or bonus, he'd been drugged too!) or something, so on top of slowly wasting away physically he's sort of freaking out emotionally too and just really needs food AND hugs (and he gets the hugs. Gotta have the hugs!)“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, it was a challenge to get in all the symptoms of sleep deprivation, dehydration, starvation, and being drugged  
> But don’t worry, I think I managed it  
> Enjoy!

He lay there, in silence. Without any distraction in his seemingly hopeless predicament. Dick’s mind went to dark places. The supposed “cavalry” hadn’t found him so far, which means they probably won’t. 

He’d been left for dead weeks ago. No that wasn’t right...was it? He couldn’t remember, it must’ve been days though, how else could he still be alive. They’d given him no food, and left no water. 

The drugs he was half sure he’d been pumped with weren’t helping matters either. He felt drunk, a sensation staunchly avoided till now. It reminded him too much of the bar after Catalina... no! Don’t think about that. Everything was cold, there’s something. 

He was uncomfortable, or at least thought he was. He should be. Attempting to shift slightly in his awkward position on the bed, the vigilante frowned blearily when the expected sound of creaking chains failed to reach his ears. His muscles didn’t strain either. That’s weird. He tried again, only to be met with the same result. Dick gave up, focus drifting...

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a long list of memorized symptoms which would surely explain his present condition tugged at his consciousness. It only served to increase the nausea, and if there’d been anything left to barf up, the hard grimy ground would have an extra coat of sick (and most likely his battered costume too).

Now what was he thinking about again? 

The sleep deprived bat didn’t care, didn’t remember... He wondered idly how the others would respond to his death, hopefully they’d be united in it, would come together like the family he knew they could be. Most likely though, they’d fight and mourn while being weighed down by guilt and blame and wouldn’t talk about it and- his heartbeat- which had already been going faster than it should- sped up along with his breathing. The thought of Dick’s family dragged him briefly out of his drugged haze, and if anyone had been watching, they’d have seen those cloudy pale blue orbs grow brighter, almost back to their normal color. 

Sadly, the moment was over almost as soon as it’d begun and he slipped back into the void.

The batbros expected many things when they finally found their beloved older brother. Expected, because the one who was optimistic enough not to assume the worst wasn’t there to tell them, and ‘found’ because they weren’t pessimistic enough (and were too scared to admit) that Dick could be dead. Holding on to the belief that they wouldn’t be too late, while imagining all the states they could find him in- did not prepare them for the horror that was the long awaited sight of their favorite brother (the sight almost would’ve made them admit it). 

Jason was first. Pausing in the doorway to stare in shock. Tim barged in right after. Thinking, as Hood had, that Damian was the youngest and most likely to be emotionally affected. So they did their best to spare him.

Dick lay on the bed, suit in tatters hanging off his frail frame. He’d clearly lost weight, much more than anyone could really afford. The downed vigilante was nearly unrecognizable, once luscious locks of raven now peppered an unfamiliar gray. His gaunt face was a sickening, wan pale (much like the rest of him). Skin flaked off him in tiny, little wafers, blood trailing in stripes down his arms from cuffs nearly cutting off the circulation. 

At their entrance, he started. A pitiful noise escaping the man, one his brothers would do anything never to hear again. Red Robin stepped forward, carefully. Unconsciously wrinkling his nose at the smell, he inched his way forward to work on the cuffs.

Hood snapped out of the shock and moved forward to help. Jolting when he realized what the brittle wisps sprinkled across Goldie’s practically bare chest were- the man’s hair. They removed his mask to reveal sunken eyes purple with lack of sleep.

“Dam*** Dickhead, you’ve really done it this time. Sleep deprivation, starvation, dehydration…”

Dick coughed, milky blue orbs unfocused. Blearily looking up at his saviors, devoid of recognition. Tim cursed as he looked over the eldest,

“He’s been drugged”

This was what spurred the youngest into action from where he’d been standing. Staring forlorn at his Batman, whom he should’ve protected- but now was not the time for guilt. Grayson needed him now and the boy wasn’t about to let him down.

“Grayson! I demand you concentrate this instant! And return to your usual state of self!” To anyone else, the little demon would sound angered and demanding. To the bats though, he might as well have been crying and screaming.

“D…D-D-am-i?” His voice, rough and hoarse, broke around the word. The now freed right arm twitched in an aborted movement, like he wanted to reach out and hug someone.

“Don’t forget me Goldie, we all came to save your sorry a**, even the replacement”

“Ja-y” came the weak response.

Batman chose that moment to enter, swooshing through the door to kneel by his side. Dick's gaze was wandering now, eyes sluggishly moving from one corner of the room to another. He scooped the downed bird into his arms bridal style just as the young man passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever be attempting to write a good quality fic when you realize you suck at writing dialogue?  
> Yea, that’s me  
> I just can’t  
> It doesn’t sound right  
> Nevertheless, I will still update everything and stuff  
> Slowly but surely  
> Not to mention all the other fics I want to write  
> Series I want to start...  
> There’s just so many great whumping opportunities  
> Anyway,  
> You all know the drill  
> This one will for sure have a part two though  
> I just haven’t written it yet and wanted to stay on schedule  
> Also, can anyone tell me why this bthb doesn’t get as much kudos as my other fics?


	4. Kick Them While They Are Down: Why Even Try? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They were all well versed in body language, and while desperately hoping none of this was true; the batfam knew there was no way it wasn’t. Bruce stiffened, clenching his jaw in anger. Jason was about ready to leave, leave before the green tint to his vision took over. Damian stared confusedly up at the screen, at his idol. Tim was already berating himself for not noticing the signs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Sorry I’m so ridiculously late  
> This chapter is the longest I’ve ever written, if it helps  
> I cut a few corners, used dialogue and stuff from Pt.1  
> It’s not my best work  
> But still, I tried  
> And I wanted to at least get something out  
> Enjoy!

Barbie was plotting murder, Jason just knew it. She’d been extra quiet, tension lacing her voice even with the modifier. 

They’d all been busy, fighting their own battles, but there was no excuse for not checking in on the Big Bird sooner.

If they’d known, they’d have gone faster, and Tim knew it.

Grayson was always such a martyr, much as they all wished him not to be.

“...he’s in trouble. Can’t get a lock on his location, something’s jamming it…” the first batgirl had said through the comms- on a separate line.

Their own opponents had already been dealt with, and RR had had a sneaking suspicion about why the big baddie was seemingly a no show. So Babs was looking into it.

After that, most all of the Batfam were yelling helplessly into their coms, desperate to reach the eldest bird.

They found him of course, beaten down with a knife in his side. Nothing quite out of the ordinary about it, but Oracle’s afterward reaction, the “when you’re done, meet at the batcomputer, it’s about his fight.”

* * *

Gordon was clearly withholding something important, something to do with Grayson. Damian demanded she tell, but with no results. (Not that he really expected any.)

While the sight of his Batman’s downed form was a painfully familiar one, he could tell there was something different this time, something wrong. Richard was tense, lingering lines of agony, and hurt were evident in the man’s expression, at least to Dami they were.

He knew what Grayson looked like with a stab wound, the exact expression and body language of his mentor that Damian had so easily memorized. This time, was special. Someone had hurt his favorite brother and they were going to pay.

* * *

Hood was not concerned, so not concerned that the only reason he came back to the cave was to find out where the big baddie went so he could beat the a**hole to a pulp and not, because he actually cared, of course.

He entered, finding the B man himself staring at something, hands gripping so tightly the knuckles were pale. 

Jason stayed to spy, lingering in the doorway like some kind of creepy stalker as he hid in the shadows, just as had been taught.

After a while Bruce left, moving to meet up with the rest of them to see what had Barbie so pissed, probably. 

Hood moved in, recognizing immediately the thing that had so captured Batman’s attention- the Big Bird’s domino. 

On closer inspection, he realized the sealing around the bottom edge was worn down, and the whites were slightly damp. Salt, there were salt lines. Yes, that’s what they were. Just way too much salt that appeared there from nowhere. Sure.

Dickhead wasn’t one to cry, Jason knew. It took a lot, certainly way more than just getting beat up, cut, and stabbed. Whatever O got so upset about, the twist in his gut told him they were getting further in than they’d ever gone before.

* * *

  
Bruce knew, from the moment he heard Oracle’s voice, that something was very wrong, and would continue to be wrong, probably even get worse with the way things usually went. 

It was Dick. His eldest, and most traumatized. Shouldn’t have brought him, but they needed the help. Surely the first and most competent would be okay. Well he wasn’t, Bruce shouldn’t have assumed. “You know what people say about assuming things…” the voice of said bird rang out in his head.

Tears, cuts, slashes; stab wound gushing crimson in a pool on the ground. The almost imperceptible hesitation when he first saw. Rushing his boy to the medbay, worried partners, allies, no- kids. His kids, shouting, yelling, worrying.

Batman’s own emotions pushed down so deep, so he could command, and order, so he could treat them like the soldiers he sometimes forgot they weren’t.

He knew Jason was watching of course, even lost in his own head, the presence of his son was noted. The tear stains could not be hidden, and his second had a right to see. Of all the ones who could be spying on him, he’s glad it’s Jason.

Reminiscing once more of the few memories he had in which his first little bird had cried, glistening face staring up at him with the look. He knew it was time, time to find the reason for this, then get back out as soon as possible, for the one who is responsible.

* * *

She’d greeted them with reddened eyes, and a look of pure steel. Explained quickly, and to the point. The batcomputer was set up to show the footage taken from a camera nearby where he fell. She had already watched it, while they were speeding home. The speakers would play all that Oracle heard on coms that night, so as to match each scene with what all was said.

His family watched as Dick fought, pixelated figures dancing across the screen. Saw as he was disarmed, felt the helplessness of knowing it had already happened, and there was nothing they could do to help him.

“Halt” the voice would have sent shivers down any normal person’s spine.

“He’s mine” the indignity of that statement, Damian looked ready to murder someone.

“I’m… no one’s” Jason felt a surge of pride, you go Dickie, tell ‘im. 

Even when the odds were at their worst, Blüd’s sole hero was a fighter. The air noticeably tensed as they watched. Nightwing held his own, a slight desperation evident in his movements.

“The other little birdies haven’t been informed of your condition no doubt. Likely because you’ve already figured out they’re occupied at the moment” The birds stiffened, self sacrificing a**hole. They had been busy, but still. A certain prone figure in the med bay could have been avoided. The eldest of them ignored the voice onscreen, continuing as if he hadn’t heard.

“You always try to do everything to help them, to save them. No matter what your personal feelings” Tim felt a twinge of guilt, the voice was right. Dick lashed out again, and they could read the pain in the lines of his posture. “You couldn’t possibly be that happy all the time, they know it, and you know they know it. Your brothers aren’t there for you, your supposed father doesn’t care.”

Damian hissed, of course they cared. Surely Grayson knew that. He watched as said man fought on, recognized the state he’d gone into while attacking. Yes, the first Boy Wonder is a worthy opponent, an excellent fighter.

“You know why, you don’t deserve it and you never will.” What was this? It sounded suspiciously self degrading. Dick was the most confident person they knew. There’s no way he thought that. On screen however, they could tell he was fading.

(“Nightwing, come in!”)

The family’s own voices resounded in their ears.

(“Status re-”)

“It was your fault, everything always is. Bruce was right to replace you, the others may have been innocent, but he knew” knew what? “Robin was not his to give,” it wasn’t? “he knew what it meant and he gave it away, like you were nothing. Just the first, the worst, the one who needed countless others to take the name you could never live up to.” Oof that was harsh. Jason winced. All the Robins carried insecurities, a striving to please. The Golden Boy was no exception.

As one, the batbrothers turned to their estranged “father” who had been watching impassively thus far. The only one who might’ve been able to read beneath the cowl lay incapacitated in the medbay. Shooting him a look that said they'd be coming back to this later, they turned back to the footage playing out across the screen.

“f*** you!” he ground out, stumbling.

“Ah ah ah,” the figure responded, voice lilting. “I’m not done yet”

(“Goldie help is coming!”)

The black and blue figure went crashing to the ground. Lay there, bleeding from various cuts and slashes, mouth twisted in a grimace.“Just think, what would the great Batman think about the little incident in Blud with Blockbuster, hmm?”

“All those innocent people dead, because of you. You let her kill him, not to mention letting her do far more than that” the masked hero faltered, sinking further to the ground.

Jason stiffened, Damian appeared confused, and Tim was already halfway through everything he knew about Dick, Blockbuster, and someone else…

(“Grayson! I demand you respond now”

“Names.”)

They watched on as he struggled. The figure was leaning into his chest, driving the knife in deeper as far as they could tell. It made him look small, smaller than he had any right to be.

“They would all be so disappointed, the first Robin isn’t supposed to be the victim, you are supposed to be good enough to recognize your own girlfriend. Weren’t you trained by the world’s greatest detective? Wasn’t that your job?”

The second eldest trembled with rage, and wondered if maybe the demon brat shouldn’t be here for this next part, if the little assassin hadn’t figured it out already.

(“Tracking now”)

The black and blue bird lay limp, unable to do anything as the figure finally let up, only to come back around. Grabbing Nightwing harshly by the face, words that had to be lies made themselves known.

“It was rape little birdie, don’t deny it” Dick’s face twisted in agony, and he froze, completely.

They were all well versed in body language, and while desperately hoping none of this was true; the batfam knew there was no way it wasn’t. Bruce stiffened, clenching his jaw in anger. Jason was about ready to leave, leave before the green tint to his vision took over. Damian stared confusedly up at the screen, at his idol. Tim was already berating himself for not noticing the signs.

“I know you do,” continued the voice in that way it was supposed to be soothing but sounded creepy instead, “deep in the dark recesses of your mind. Always the actor, aren’t you, loverboy? Pretending all the time for everyone around you, and it works doesn’t it?”

They felt sick; yes, it does. It always works, how could we be so blind? The best of them was clearly hyperventilating, gasping breaths echoing in the cave.

“They don’t care!” The exclamation startled him back from what they could tell was unconscious bliss, “and why should they? It’s your fault so many died, you’re a murderer at heart, though your dysfunctional so called family can’t see it.” The Golden Boy? As if, but Jason knew the d***head would likely have beat himself up over it. He’d normally agree with the ‘family’ part, but somehow hearing someone else say it really rubbed him the wrong way.

“We are both aware of what they do know however…”

Dick persisted, movements faint as he tried halfheartedly to get away.

“You aren’t there for them, never have been and never will,” the downed bird stopped, losing the battle to stay awake. “A terrible brother, and an even worse superhero, you could never save that which mattered most”

Was it too much to hope for that Wing was already gone, lost in the dark sea that is unconsciousness? Yes, yes they knew it was.

“You could never be good enough, so why even try?”

* * *

Jason was going to kill someone, and Tim couldn’t bring himself to be too upset about it. B was going after the hooded figure and he’d stayed behind to help Barbara figure out the second rapist.

‘Recognize his own girlfriend’? It certainly couldn’t apply to Tarantula, so there must’ve been two. 

He took a break, heading over to go check on Dick, and the lil demon by his side.

“...why didn’t you tell us Grayson? We could have assisted you as you do for us.”

Tim knew, he understood why the man wouldn’t want to say, but it didn’t change the fact that no one but Dick and his assaulters had known until now, that he’d likely been struggling all these years with no one to help.

Now we know, he thought, and look, nobody is here. Of course, they were all busy throwing weapons at the problem instead of trying to heal the one who has it, typical bat style.

A groan echoed throughout the cave, and Tim turned his attention back to the scene before him, taking a step forward. 

“H-ey Dami,” a weak smile, and an aborted move to hug.

“Grayson,” the kid said curtly. 

“W-Wha-” a blink, and they could practically see as the memories came flooding back with a wince.

“We uhhh, found you knocked out, with a knife in your side,” Tim says awkwardly.

The man took one look at both their expressions, and his own soured as well, “you know.”

It wasn’t a question, he nodded solemnly,

“I’m sorry-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Dick interrupted, “I didn’t want you guys to know, and you didn’t, that’s on me.”

He was clearly tiring, eyes blinking blearly at them from his place on the cot. Tim shot the kid a look to stop the ‘lil brat from asking the questions he could practically see swirling around in that head of his.

“Alright, time to go back to sleep, we’ll keep you company.”

With the youngest brothers laying by his side, Dick drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... idk how to write fluff  
> So if anyone could give me some pointers, that would be great  
> I’m still learning  
> Also, the schedule is now updates every two weeks  
> To Be The Robin should be up next  
> Unless I start something new,  
> In which case  
> I’d be doomed  
> But still, I have like fifty million fic ideas  
> And no time to write them all and continue them at the same time  
> Ugh  
> School is starting soon for me too  
> So we’ll see how that goes  
> Anyway, y’all know the drill  
> If you want to see more poor attempts at fluff, ask for a sequel  
> Otherwise, this square is done  
> Please comment to tell me what you thought, kudos is always very much appreciated, and have a nice day!
> 
> -Silver


End file.
